


Dating the Devil

by Chlucifiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlucifiction/pseuds/Chlucifiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Deal for the Devil". Lucifer said he wanted 'more' but what exactly does that entail?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

So I thought it would be fair to warn you the tone of this story is a bit different to 'Deal for the Devil'.

I think it's gone a bit sappy, and they don't necessarily stay true to character, but it just happened that way. Apologies if this disappoints.

I am aware that Chloe accepted the whole Devil thing very quickly. It's not that it didn't freak her out (it did), it's that all her good memories of him drowned out the bad. I didn't want to dwell on it too much, so it doesn't really come up in this sequel.

Happy reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Lucifer stood at the door, looking her up and down, appreciating the sight before him.

She was wearing a blush pink dress, with a V-neck showing just the hint of cleavage, and was fitted down to her waist, flaring out to just above the knee. He cleared his throat.

“Hi.” Chloe smiled brightly at him.

“You look… lovely.” He’d meant to say ‘beautiful’, but somehow ‘lovely’ seemed to encompass more of her. ‘Lovely’ was warm and welcoming. ‘Lovely’ was his Chloe.

Her cheeks turned red at his compliment. “Thank you.”

He stepped back and held his arm out for her. She locked the door and took his arm as he led her to his car, opening her door for her to climb in. He sucked in a breath when he saw a glimpse of something red above the slit of her dress. _A garter belt perhaps?_ Tucking that thought away for later, he drove them to a small restaurant that only a select few knew about and, he assured her, had spectacular food.

After dinner, Lucifer took her back to his penthouse and settled her on the couch before handing her a drink. She was staring out the windows at the city below. “What’s on your mind darling?” He sat close beside her and stretched an arm along the back of the couch around her, his fingertips touching her arm. He loved touching her. Her skin was so soft.

“You like being up high, above it all don’t you? Does it remind you of…? She asked pointing upwards. She looked up as though lightning would strike her for mentioning it. He let out a small chuckle.

He thought for a moment and took a sip of his drink before answering her. “A little. I like heights.” He smiled down at her.

Chloe took both their drinks and placed them on the table in front of the couch. She leaned up and kissed him, all sweetness and softness. It was the dress. Seeing her in soft pink made him want to protect her, shelter her. It made her seem soft and fragile. _How could he do all the naughty things he wanted to when she was wearing that?_ As though she’d heard his thoughts, Chloe began to unzip her dress, revealing a rather sexy ensemble. She pulled back to stand up, and let the dress slide off to pool at her feet. Lacy bra, panties and (he _knew_ it) garter belt in a lipstick red. He _loved_ red. He felt himself getting hard just looking at the siren in front of him. “What a complex creature you are Chloe.” Lucifer growled as he went to launch himself at her, but she was too quick.

Pushing him to sit back on the couch, Chloe bent over him and brushed her breasts against his mouth. He bit her nipple through the lace and she gasped, lightly slapping him on the chest, before sinking gracefully to her knees on the floor in front of him. Lucifer lifted his hips as she unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxers down, his cock springing into her hand. He was already so hard at the thought of her mouth on him, that no extra stimulation was required. She looked up and held his gaze as she licked her tongue over the length of him. “Tease.” He huskily murmured and she grinned at him.

Chloe moved to the tip and opened her mouth, guiding him in. She took in just the head and closed her mouth around him. Lucifer dropped his head back at the heat of her mouth but continued to hold her gaze. She started sliding him in and out very slowly, grazing her teeth over him, teasing him. Her movements became deeper and faster. Lucifer was enjoying seeing Chloe on her knees in front of him, his cock in her mouth. He’d closed his eyes for a second when he felt it. He jerked upright and clawed the couch with a death grip. She was deep-throating him. He looked down at her, wide-eyed as he felt, and saw, her take all of him in. She moaned. Feeling the vibrations on the tip of his cock, he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck… Chloe.” She increased her pace as his cock thickened and he came harder than any blow job had ever made him come before. Lucifer slumped back into the couch, panting hard.

She climbed up to straddle him and sat watching his descent back to earth. “Good?”

He opened his eyes and laughed. “Bloody hell woman!”

She laughed at him, gave him a kiss and stood up, pulling him by the hand to stand up with her. He pulled his pants and boxers back up and zipped, leaving the button undone and belt hanging loose.

Lucifer attacked her mouth with a passionate kiss, holding her by the hips. He moved his mouth lower, teasing her nipples over the lace of her bra, before removing it from her to feel his tongue on her skin. “Please... More…” She begged him, clutching his hair and tugging gently. Lucifer dropped to his knees and stared up at her.

“Only you could bring the Devil to his knees Chloe.” He lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder, plunging his tongue straight into her wet core. He heard her scream and felt her legs tremble at his abrupt actions. She pulled on his hair, scraping her nails over his skull, the touch of pain making him purr. He licked and sucked and bit her in the way he knew she loved, all the while relishing in the sounds of pleasure escaping from her. Lucifer pushed his fingers into her, fluttering them in the well-practiced rhythm that made her scream his name. Her muscles began to tighten around his fingers, shouting his name as he pushed her on. He drank her in as she came, loving the taste of the ecstasy he alone gave her. He leant back and wiped his chin with his hand, rising quickly to catch her as her legs went weak.

He scooped her up and carried her to his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Monday morning found him in the elevator of the precinct, two cups of coffee in hand, making his way to Chloe’s desk. He arrived in time to see her sitting there, head in hands as Dan stood over her berating her about who knows what. “Ah, Detective Douche. Trying to impose your will on your ex again I see.” He saw Chloe look up at him with a relieved expression on her face. She looked almost _happy_ to see him.

“This guy again? What the hell is he still doing here Chloe?” Dan’s volume was beginning to rise, drawing attention to them. Lucifer silently handed Chloe her coffee as he kept his eyes on Dan, knowing she would require caffeine to join the battle. She took it from him and slowly sipped.

“He’s my partner, Dan. Get used to it” Lucifer raised his eyebrows and glanced down at her. Where Chloe normally pandered and placated the Douche’s ego, today she took on a rather condescending tone. Feeling quite proud of her, he tilted his head at Dan as a dismissal, and took his seat at Chloe’s desk. Chloe pretended to read something on her computer screen until Dan finally stormed off.

“Bravo Detective!” He raised his coffee to her in salute and sipped.

She looked at him and held up her coffee. “Thanks, I needed this. We have a case.”

 

For the next five days they carried on as usual, they closed the case and were back to their usual banter. But now that they had slept together, it was all either of them could think about. Lucifer had used their new relationship to his advantage, ramping up his suggestive comments and innuendos, making Chloe’s face blush so often that it seemed to be permanently red. Chloe was desperately trying to convince him that the entire world, especially the precinct, did not need to know about their ‘extra-curricular activities’.

Friday evening saw Lucifer at Chloe’s door, holding a bag of groceries. He knocked and, uncharacteristically, waited for her to answer. Chloe threw open the door with a shocked expression on her face.

“If I’d known it would stop you breaking into my house, I would’ve slept with you sooner!” She quietly joked as she took the groceries from him and stepped aside to let him in.

He entered, placing a hand over his chest. “Oh, you wound me.”

“Lucifer!” He threw his hands in the air as Trixie charged towards him, gripping him in a fierce hug around the legs.

“Uh, yes, hello… child.” He waited for Trixie to let him go. No such luck. “Do remove yourself from my person before you cause any permanent damage.” She released him and stared up with a toothless grin.

“You’re funny.”

“Hilarious.” Lucifer deadpanned and turned to Chloe who had watched the scene, leaning her hip against the kitchen counter next to the groceries, arms folded. “I thought, perhaps, I might cook dinner.”

“Yay! What are you making?” Trixie bounced up and down.

“Something nutritious and better tasting than what you normally consume.”

He could see Chloe wanting to protest, perhaps even defend her parenting skills, but obviously accepting that he had a point, she turned to the bag and began unpacking the groceries on the counter. “Need any help?”

 

After dinner, Trixie went to have a bath while Lucifer and Chloe cleaned up. “That was amazing Lucifer. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome darling.” He grabbed her as she went to pass him and kissed her. She pushed herself into his chest, clutching his shirt in her hand.

“Mommy! I’m ready to get out now!” They were broken apart by Trixie’s yell from the bath.

Chloe eyed him and smiled, then yelled back. “Be right there.”

When Trixie was dressed in her pyjamas, she rushed out into the living room, where Lucifer had removed his leather jacket and sat on the couch, Chloe trailing behind her. She pounced onto the couch and settled herself beside him.

“Lucifer, are you and Mommy having a sleep-over?”

Lucifer slowly turned his head to Chloe and gave his signature smirk, and raised eyebrow. “We are indeed child. Won’t that be fun?”

Chloe coughed. “Trixie you can have a half hour of TV, and then bed.”

Trixie nodded then turned on the TV to her cartoons. She then proceeded to explain the story to Lucifer.

“But that’s absurd. Why would sea creatures need pants, or any clothes for that matter? Who creates this nonsense?”

He felt Chloe sit down beside him. “Just roll with it Lucifer.” She snuggled into his side, seeking warmth.

Lucifer lifted his arm and placed it around Chloe to draw her close, delighting in the physical contact with her. Seeing her mother’s actions, Trixie copied her, snuggling into Lucifer’s other side. After the initial panic left him, he gingerly raised his arm and placed it around the child, letting it rest on her. The small one wasn’t so bad… when she wasn’t talking or moving. She was a part of Chloe, which made her important to him too. Lucifer found himself feeling quite protective of these two humans.

By the time the show was over, Trixie had fallen asleep against him. Chloe stood up, turned off the TV and went to turn down Trixie’s bed while Lucifer carried her in and laid her down. Chloe tucked her daughter in and pulled Lucifer out by the hand, closing the door. He silently obeyed as she led him up the stairs to her bedroom, closing the door behind them. He began to lift her shirt out from where it was tucked into her jeans.

“Lucifer, what are we doing?” She stilled his hands and looked up at him.

“I thought that was pretty obvious, even for a detective!”

“I meant, what _are_ we? Are we together…? You know, boyfriend, girlfriend…?”

“Oh, I see. Well, we have been on dates. We get along, mostly. We fight crime together, very well and we have fantastic sex. Yes, I suppose we are. Problem solved. Now let’s get back to the fun.” Lucifer, oddly enough, felt ok with this. He didn’t feel any panic at the thought of being tied to one woman. Not when it was Chloe. The thought actually made him eager. He attempted to undress her again only for Chloe to stop him.

“So, should we tell people? And by ‘people’ I mean Dan and Trixie.” She seemed genuinely distressed.

“Chloe. I really don’t care about other people and what they think. But if it means so much to you, then fine, tell away. Although I am rather looking forward to Detective Douche’s reaction.” Lucifer suddenly brightened at the prospect. “Promise you won’t tell him unless I’m there!” A large grin spread across his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

They were going to dinner again. Chloe stood staring at the selection of dresses she’d thrown onto the bed trying to decide which one to wear. She had to admit that she enjoyed wearing dresses although it wasn’t really practical chasing down murderers in a skirt. But wearing them around Lucifer made her feel a bit prettier, a bit more feminine.

“Watchya doing Mommy?” Trixie asked as she came bounding into her room.

“Deciding what to wear monkey. What do you think?” Chloe began holding up dresses one by one in front of her for Trixie’s approval.

“THAT ONE!” She yelled and pointed when Chloe held up one from the selection. Chloe turned and looked at herself in the mirror holding up the dress in front of her. It was dark blue and fitted, ending at her knee. It had a square neckline and made her look classy and elegant.

“Good choice baby.” She nodded and smiled at her daughter.

Trixie ran into Chloe’s closet and was rummaging through until she found a pair of nude pumps. “With these Mommy?”

“You’re getting good at this. Maybe I should let you choose my outfits more often.” Trixie beamed at her mother’s praise.

“Ok, let me get dressed.” Chloe said as she shooed her daughter out of her room and began to get ready for her date with Lucifer.

She was putting her shoes on when she heard the door. “Trixie, if that’s be Lucifer, you can let him in.” She called down, knowing the babysitter was already here. She heard her daughter’s energetic “LUCIFER!” Before a grunt, followed by the familiar deep accented voice respond. “Hello… small human. Is your mother ready?”

Chloe descended the stairs, putting her phone in her purse, when she looked up and saw Lucifer staring at her. He was wearing a suit, as usual, but his pocket square was the same dark blue of her dress. She walked to him with a puzzled expression and touched it. “We match.”

Lucifer’s arm wrapped around her middle and pulled her closer. “So it would seem.” He bent his head and gave her a light kiss in greeting and pulled out his phone to show her the text he’d received:

_Mommies waring dark blue_

Trixie bounced up and down on the couch grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “Lucifer sent you a text Mommy, asking what you were wearing. So I answered.”

“Yes. Wasn’t exactly the response I had in mind, but I used the knowledge to my advantage.”

Chloe gave a small chuckle before turning to her daughter for a hug and a kiss goodnight. “You be good for Amanda. In bed on time. No cake. Got it?”

Trixie looked up sheepishly at her mother. “Yes, Mommy.”

Amanda, the babysitter, walked out from the kitchen to see them off with Trixie. Her eyes widened a little at seeing Lucifer. Trixie walked over to her. “That’s Lucifer. He’s Mommy’s boyfriend.” The babysitter just stared at him with her mouth open.

Lucifer, gentleman that he was capable of being, hadn’t even noticed the girl. Chloe looked back at him and noticed his eyes stayed glued to her. She felt warm. Chloe waved goodbye as they headed for his car.

He pulled up in front of the restaurant, leapt out and flung his keys at the valet. He opened Chloe’s door and took her hand to help her out of the car. She let Lucifer guide her, enjoying the warmth of his hand on her lower back. He seemed to like touching her there and she had no complaints. They were seated as soon as he gave his name and within minutes they had ordered and were sipping wine. He was an amazing conversationalist. Chloe was pretty sure he was the only one on earth who could make her feel comfortable enough to talk so much. They’d made their way through dinner and were waiting for dessert, when he asked her. “Am I doing this right?” 

Chloe looked up at him and gave him her most brilliant smile. “Absolutely! I’m pretty sure you’ve put all other men to shame.” She blushed at her outburst and put her hand on top of his on the table. He moved his thumb over her hers in a caressing motion before linking their fingers together.

Their dessert arrived, and both ate one handed, not wanting to release their hold on each other. When they’d finished and Lucifer had paid the bill, they walked outside to his waiting car. He helped her in and they drove into the LA streets. “Fancy a drive?”

“Sure.”

Lucifer drove them out of the city and away from the night life. He suddenly asked her to close her eyes, and although she shot him a confused look, she complied. She felt the car climb up a steep slope, before it eventually slowed and stopped. She heard him get out of the car and walk around to her side. He opened the door and took her hand to help her out. Chloe stood and he closed the car door, walked her around to the front of the car and lifted her, to sit on the hood. She gasped when she felt the cold metal of the car beneath her, but soon felt Lucifer sit next to her and pull her into his side. He was always so warm.

“Open.” He instructed.

Chloe opened her eyes to see the lights of LA below her. Now LA was no Paris, but credit where credit is due - this was pretty damn romantic! She took in the view below her and then turned her head to see Lucifer staring up at the sky.

“This is one of my favourite places.” He told her as he laid down on the car.

“To see the city?”

“No. To see the stars. You can’t see them down there. Too many lights.” He sounded wistful and sad.

“You miss it don’t you?” Chloe laid down beside him. “Being up there.”

Lucifer put his arm behind her head held her close. “Sometimes. But lately… not so much.”

She laid her head on his shoulder and cuddled close to his warmth. They stayed that way for a while, neither wanting to move. But eventually Chloe yawned, and felt herself growing sleepy.

Lucifer chuckled. “Come on, I should get you home.” He swept her up into his arms and placed her in the car.

Chloe fell asleep during the trip. She vaguely heard Lucifer calling her. “Chloe? Wakey, wakey Sleeping Beauty. You’re home.” She groaned as she felt herself being lifted again. Lucifer carried her to her front door, giving her time to wake up. He placed her on her feet and she turned, leaning slightly on the door.

“Thank you for a wonderful night Lucifer. You know, for someone who’s not dated before, you’re awfully good at it.” She lifted her hand and placed it on his chest.

“Yes I thought I was doing rather well.” He grinned and bent his head towards her, capturing her lips with his own. Chloe moaned at the contact, which Lucifer took as an invitation to deepen the kiss. He dipped his tongue into her mouth as she slid her arms up and around his neck, burying a hand in his hair. She tugged on it, urging him on and his arms curled around her, drawing her in until they were flush up against each other. Lucifer’s hand roamed down to her ass and gave it a squeeze. Chloe was near to passing out. She was drowning and had no intention of coming up for air. Lucifer broke away to reign kisses down her neck and Chloe threw her head back to give him easier access. It was then that she realised they were standing at her front door for all the world to see. She raised her head and stood up straight. She turned and unlocked the door, took his hand and pulled him inside. Amanda was on the couch reading when they came in and stood up to greet them. When Chloe had paid the girl and seen her off, she held a finger to her lips to remind Lucifer to be quiet as she checked on Trixie. That done, she took him by the hand again and tip-toed up the stairs.

Chloe quietly closed the door of her bedroom before turning to Lucifer and grabbing the front of his shirt with one hand to pull him down for a searing kiss. All tiredness forgotten, she started stripping him of his clothes, fumbling with buttons and cufflinks, while Lucifer, following her lead, unzipped her dress and unhooked her bra. They broke apart to push the remainder of their clothes to the floor before coming back together, completely naked, to resume their fiery kiss. Lucifer lifted her up and Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist. She loved how strong he was. He picked her up like she weighed nothing at all. She moved her hands into his hair, tugging at it as their tongues danced together. She lightly scraped her nails over his scalp, the way she knew he liked, and was rewarded with a deep purr from him. He moved to the bed and laid her down, hovering over her. Chloe used her crossed ankles to pull him against her, feeling his erection. She moaned as he took the hint and started rubbing his hardness against her clit, creating the perfect amount of friction. Lucifer moved a hand down her body and slid his fingers into her.

“So wet for me already love. Lucifer likes, very much.” He murmured into her ear.

“No teasing Lucifer, I want you. Now.”

Without needing any more prompting, he slid his cock inside her. Chloe gasped. She loved this feeling. Being filled with him, joined with him, nothing between them. She felt him pause, absorbing the feeling, the way he did every time.

He began to move, sliding in and out of her a few times before he suddenly sat up, pulling out of her. Shocked by his action, she looked up at him. “What – ”

Lucifer flipped her over onto her stomach and lay down on top of her, taking his weight on his forearms. Her hands straight by her sides. He slid back into her. Chloe made a sound she’d never heard before, somewhere between a moan and a scream. The angle of his cock in this position was incredible. She moved her hands to grip his thighs as his pace increased, her ass rising slightly to meet his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Chloe could feel the familiar building. Lucifer lowered his head and bit the sensitive spot on her shoulder, tipping her over the edge. She muffled her screams in her pillow, vaguely remembering that she had to be quiet. Panting, she turned her head to talk to Lucifer, when she noticed he hadn’t stopped. Realisation dawned on her. “Not again… I can’t… too much.”

“You can love. I need you to. Come with me.” He whispered into her ear.

He continued his pace, moving in and out of her, as he reached a hand down to her clit, teasing it gently. Chloe almost cried at the contact. It was a matter of moments before she came again, this time bringing Lucifer with her.

He held her close to his body as he rolled onto his side, now spooning her, his cock still inside her. Chloe would never cease to be amazed at the moves this guy had. A thought suddenly came to her. “Did you write the ‘Karma Sutra’?”

She felt Lucifer’s whole body shake with the laughter he was trying to contain. “I didn’t _write_ it. But I _assisted_ in its creation.”

“I bet you did. Sex fiend.” Chloe yawned.

“Aren’t you lucky? You get to benefit from all my creative ideas.” He kissed her shoulder blade and slipped out of her as he reached for the blankets. “Nighty, night love. Sweet dreams.” Chloe felt him draw her close as she drifted off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

The day after their date, Lucifer had driven home for fresh clothes, before arriving jovially at the precinct to find Chloe not yet there. He was about to take a seat at her desk when Dan strode up to him.

“Really? What the hell is it with you?” Dan’s face was growing red and Lucifer was expecting steam from his ears any moment.

“And a good morning to you too, Detective Douche.”

“Stop hanging around my wife! We all know that once you bang her you’ll throw her away, and I don’t want to see her used like that. She’s the mother of my child!”

Lucifer had had enough of this asshole. He raised himself up to his considerable height and put on his blackest glare, whispering menacingly. “Listen carefully Daniel. Just because _you_ were foolish enough to lose Chloe, does not mean _I_ am. Unlike _you_ , now that she’s mine, I have _no_ intention of letting her go. You enjoy pushing her down, whereas I, will raise her up. You are, and always have been, unworthy of her attention, and I suggest you learn your place, as her _ex_ -husband.”

At some point during his speech Chloe had walked up to them. Dan, who was now stunned into silence and looking rather downtrodden, noticed her. “Chloe?”

She ignored him and placed her hand on Lucifer’s arm. “Lucifer?”

He turned and calmed immediately at seeing her gently smile up at him. “Good morning Detective.” He smiled back at her, resuming his usual countenance and pretending that the unfortunate encounter had not occurred. He had no idea how much she’d heard, but he didn’t care, it needed to be said. He perched on the edge of her desk, in a protective gesture to the rest of the precinct, while she took her chair.

“Sorry I’m late. Slept in.” She Looked up at him through hooded lashes and smirked at him.

“Perhaps we should get some coffee into you.” He straightened up and Chloe grabbed her purse and a file from her desk.

“Good idea. We’ll grab some on the way.”

 

Lucifer felt rather light as he made his way into Lux to check in with Maze. She was leaning against the bar, inspecting the stock levels. “Maze, how are we this fine day?” She scowled at him as he made his way down the stairs.

“I did not follow you out of hell to become a bartender.”

“And yet, here you are. Do make the best of it Maze, your ruining my buzz.” He leant against the patron side of the bar. “How’s the club business these days?”

“You’d know if you were ever here. But instead you’re following your detective round like a puppy on a leash.”

Lucifer’s eyes flashed red at the insult to Chloe. “Careful Maze. She’s… important… to me.” He wasn’t ready to declare to Maze what he felt just yet. He thought perhaps he was overdue for a talk with Dr Linda. “You will watch what you say about her.” Maze backed down and turned back to her task with a huff as Lucifer left the bar.

He returned to his penthouse, only to find Amenadiel waiting for him.

“Brother, to what do I owe this unwanted intrusion?” Lucifer poured himself a drink and pushed passed his brother to walk to the couch. He had a feeling this was going to be a visit he wanted to sit down for.

“Lucifer, I come with a message from Father.” Amenadiel paused. “It’s about your detective. He says, that she must choose.”

“What the bloody hell does _that_ mean?” Lucifer’s head turned sharply, feeling uneasy at the mention of Chloe. The glass in his hand cracked under the pressure he had put on it. “Choose what exactly?”

Amenadiel paused again and gave Lucifer a sneer. “Where she will go.”

Lucifer jumped up from his seat in rage. “WHAT?”

With a laugh, the angel left his brother.

“Feathered prick!” Lucifer cursed at the disappearing angel, before throwing the glass at the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces.

 _Do you hate me that much, Father, that you would take away my happiness?_ He thought bitterly, knowing his father could hear him.

 

He arrived at the precinct and made his way towards the elevator, anxious over his Father’s words. As the doors opened Chloe came rushing out and barrelled straight into him. “Lucifer!”

He grabbed her arms and righted her before responding. “Eager as ever to see me. Don’t worry love, I’m all yours.” He smirked as he brushed his hands down his suit to straighten it, trying to look like his normal self, even though he felt anything but.

“I have to go.” He looked at her swiftly as she tried to get around him.

Lucifer grabbed her arm to stop her. “What is it, what’s wrong?” He could see the distress in her face.

She was going to lie to him. He could see it. But Chloe was a terrible liar, it was one of his favourite things about her.

“Don’t lie to me.” He warned.

Her eyes began to tear up and a sob escaped her throat. “He has Trixie.”

Lucifer held her to him as she wept into his shirt. “Who has her? Where?”

“Malcom.” She pulled back and waved her phone at him, trying to not let him see the screen. He’d caught the text messaged address, despite her efforts. “Please, Lucifer, I need to go. He told me not to bring you. Please. Let me go.”

“Coma Boy? I’m not letting you go alone Chloe.” The thought of her in danger made him feel sick.

“You have to. I know how this could go down Lucifer. But she’s my daughter. I have to save her.” She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him, right there in the foyer of her precinct, not caring who saw them. She pulled back from him and ran to her car.

Lucifer watched her go around the side of the building towards her car, before striding to his and taking off to the address he’d memorised from her phone. He’d be damned if he was letting her go into this alone.

When he arrived he hid and waited for Chloe. He saw her walk in to meet with Malcom. She handed over the cash and placed her weapon on the floor in front of her, standing back up with her hands in the air. Malcom pushed Trixie and she ran to her mother’s arms, hugging tightly before Chloe whispered into Trixie’s ear. Trixie ran into the shelving units to hide. _Good child. Don’t watch what’s coming._ Malcom raised his gun to Chloe and Lucifer acted. He casually walked into the scene, distracting Malcom.

“Oh dear, am I interrupting something? I do hope so.” Lucifer played with his cufflinks displaying an air of nonchalance, pulling Malcom’s gaze.

Malcom whirled back around to Chloe, but she’d disappeared.

When Malcom turned back to Lucifer, he too had disappeared. He decided to go in search of the detective, after all, he’d wanted to kill her at Palmetto Street. Lucifer would just be a bonus. Malcom stalked up the aisles of shelving taunting Chloe. He caught her as she almost managed to reach her gun on the floor.

“Uh, uh, uh Decker. I’ve got you now. No more running.”

Chloe had nowhere to go. She stood up before him, as Malcom cocked the gun preparing to fire, Lucifer appeared and stepped in front of Chloe.

“Oh man, will you just let me kill this bi – ”

Malcom’s speech was cut short by the Lucifer’s fist connecting with his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Malcom fell back and Lucifer turned around to walk back to Chloe. She looked past his shoulder just in time to see Malcom raise his gun to shoot Lucifer in the back. She screamed and pushed Lucifer onto the floor, reaching for her gun, and shooting Malcom four times in the chest. She saw Malcom’s eyes dim as life left him.

Chloe looked down at Lucifer. There was blood seeping into his shirt, colour draining from his face.

“Lucifer, you’ve been hit. Stay still.” She called for an ambulance on her phone and began ripping his shirt open when his hands grabbed hers to stop her.

“It’s not my blood Chloe.” His face was pale as he sat up and they both looked down. A bullet had hit her in her side and she was losing a lot of blood.

Chloe slumped down as she began to feel faint. Lucifer had one hand pressed against the wound trying to stop the bleeding. She started shaking.

“Lucifer?” It didn’t sound like her voice, but she had to keep talking.

“I’m here. Stay here. Stay with me.” He was afraid for her, she could feel it. She noticed Trixie standing behind him crying. Chloe knew she was going to die. _My baby girl._

“Trixie.” The little girl ran to her and knelt down, clutching her mother’s hand. “I love you, I’m so proud of you baby girl.” Chloe began to feel coldness seeping in as she heard Trixie sob. “Be brave, and always do what’s right.”

“Chloe, listen to me. You need to choose.” Lucifer told her.

She heard him speak but didn’t catch his words. She turned her head to look at him giving him a teary smile. “I… love you.”

She heard Lucifer take in a ragged breath. “I had only darkness… until I met you… my love.”

A fog closed in and took her under.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Chloe’s eyes opened and she sat up. She had no idea where she was. All she could see was fog. It was so thick she couldn’t see more than a few feet in front of her. She was standing on a bridge. It was one of those ancient stone bridges you see in old movies. Chloe went to the edge to look over -

“Hello my girl.”

Chloe whirled around. “Dad?”

She ran into his open arms and hugged him. He chuckled when they released each other.

“I’m dead aren’t I?” Chloe felt a bit of panic.

“No sweetheart. You’re in ‘The In-between’. It’s a holding place.” Her dad explained. He looked good. Younger, but still the father she remembered.

“So I’ll wake up?” Chloe felt a bit relieved at that. She wasn’t ready to leave Trixie. Or Lucifer.

Her dad hesitated. “You will. But you have to choose.” He seemed unhappy to be the one explaining this to her.

“What do you mean? Choose what?” She vaguely remembered Lucifer saying something about choosing.

Her dad sighed. “I have been watching Chloe. You’re in love with him aren’t you?”

Chloe felt like she was blushing. “I… I am. He’s not what you think. He’s not the bad guy everyone thinks he is.” She desperately wanted to defend him to her dad.

“I know sweetheart. I’ve watched him with you. You’ve changed him. Inevitable I suppose. You _were_ made for him.”

“Dad, what are you – ?”

“For each of His creations, God made an equal. Two halves to the whole. Even for his angels. Lucifer is not the first to find his.”

Chloe was stunned. She stumbled back to sit on the wall of the bridge. _What does this mean?_

She looked up at her dad and noticed that he had a pained look on his face.

“Dad, what is it?”

“You have to choose Chloe, we don’t have much time.” He moved to her and placed his hand on her cheek. “So much light.” He mumbled and smiled down at her.

“What do I need to choose?”

“Light, or Darkness. Do you want to spend eternity in the light, with your family? Or in the darkness. With Lucifer?” He dropped his hand and stepped back. “Think carefully sweetheart. Eternity is a long time.”

Chloe stared at her feet and considered it. She could be with her dad again, and then her mum, and Trixie, all the people she loved. But one. The one who would be all alone in his grief, his darkness. She felt her heart breaking at the thought. She wouldn’t abandon him the way everyone else had. She couldn’t. She loved him too much to let him hurt like that.

She looked up into her beloved father’s face, leapt up and hugged him as hard as she could. “I’m sorry dad. But I love him, and I won’t let him be alone.”

“I knew you would choose him. Always putting others above yourself. It’s who you are. Know that I am proud of you and love you more than anything. Goodbye my sweet girl.”

Chloe awoke to a brightness that hurt her eyes. She ached all over and her mouth was dry. As her vision cleared she looked down to see she was connected to a bunch of tubes and wires. Hospital. It suddenly came back to her. She’d been shot. Malcom. Trixie. Lucifer. Lucifer, who was currently sitting by her bed, holding her hand, waiting for her to wake up.

“Hello darling. Finally decided to join us back here did we?” He was smiling at her.

“Hi.” Her voice was hoarse, and her throat felt scratchy. Lucifer held a glass of water with a straw in front of her. She drank as deeply as she could, soothing her throat and making her feel slightly human again. “What happened?”

“You chose.” He said simply as he placed the glass back on the table.

“Huh? Chose what, when?” She tried to move and a shooting pain seized her. She gasped.

“You’ll remember later, and we’ll talk about it then. Right now, you need to heal.” Lucifer hadn’t let go of her hand and was brushing the hair back from her forehead. Her eyelids were feeling heavy, and it wasn’t long before she succumbed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Lucifer watched her sleep. She was everything to him. He could admit it now. She’d almost died. Suddenly admitting he loved her didn’t seem so difficult. He remembered what she’d looked like when Malcom shot her and his chest hurt. It hurt so much he actually looked down, expecting to see something protruding from his heart.

As soon as he’d noticed she was hit, his father’s words washed over him. She had to choose. She was going to die, and He had given her a choice. Lucifer continued to stroke her hair. _What had she chosen?_ She said she loved him, but was that really enough for her? _Was he to live an eternity without her?_ Part of him ached at the thought, but the small, unselfish part of him wanted her to keep her purity. She deserved the Light.

Hours passed until Chloe stirred and opened her eyes to him once again. A small smile on her face when she recognised him. She gently squeezed the hand he was still holding.

“I remember.”

Lucifer looked at her, unsure which memories she was referring to. “Being shot?”

“After that. When I had to choose. Do you want to know?” Her face looking up at him.

He nodded his head. “I do, but… I don’t.” He dropped his head down, not wanting to see her face when she told him he would be alone… again.

“Lucifer. I chose you.” She whispered.

He didn’t hear her at first. He was so afraid that his heart thumped a frantic rhythm, the blood pumping in his ears so loud it drowned out everything else. _Fear_. That was something he had not felt in a very long time. When her words finally registered, he lifted his head to look at her, his eyes watering. He had no words.

He leapt from his seat and cupped his hands around her face, kissing her deeply. Words had failed him, but he poured everything he felt into that kiss, hoping she would understand. Lucifer felt an electricity between them that hadn’t been there before. He broke away and leaned his forehead against hers.

“Why Chloe? Why would you choose Hell?

“I didn’t choose Hell Lucifer, I chose _you_. I don’t want you alone anymore. And the thought of never seeing you again…” Tears began to run down her face and Lucifer wiped them away with his thumbs.

“You beautiful, unselfish girl… I love you.” Lucifer felt a weight lift off his chest. He kissed her forehead and sat back down.

“I’m not completely unselfish Lucifer.” Chloe sniffed.

A nurse entered the room, shooing Lucifer out, insisting Chloe needed her rest. He begrudgingly left, but not without promising to return as soon as he could.

 

After a week in hospital, Chloe was given the all clear to go home. Lucifer was thrilled. They’d agreed that she would stay at his place so he could take care of her. Chloe’s mother came home to take care of Trixie seeing as Dan had somehow been involved with Palmetto Street. Lucifer hadn’t really cared about the details, only taking note that Dan was going to be out of the picture for a while.

When they arrived at Lux, Lucifer carried Chloe up to his penthouse. He knew she was capable of walking, but she seemed to be enjoying being in his arms. It was almost as if he could feel her drawing in his warmth. He placed her on her feet in his bedroom, throwing her bag on the bed. He held her hand, and she looked up at him.

“I’m ok Lucifer. Here, help me change the dressing and change into pj’s.”

“Always happy to help undress you darling.”

Chloe gingerly raised her arms as Lucifer pulled up her shirt. He removed the dressing and looked at her wound, noticing how quickly it was healing. In fact, it was already little more than a scar.

“What’s wrong? Is it bleeding?” Chloe sounded concerned.

He looked at her, puzzled. “No. Actually it’s healed remarkably well. A little too well… for a human.” Lucifer applied a fresh dressing and helped her into her pyjamas.

Once dressed, Chloe drew her arms around him in a hug. Lucifer wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She raised her head and offered her lips to him. He kissed her, and there it was again. That electricity. Chloe pulled back.

“What _is_ that? That’s new right?” _At least she’d felt it too. Good to know he wasn’t going mad_.

“Mmm… Not sure. I like it though.” He gave her a grin.

The elevator dinged and they both moved out towards the living room couch. They looked over to see Maze entering the penthouse. She suddenly froze in her tracks and sniffed the air.

“What is that?”

“Maze? Are you quite alright, you look pale.” Lucifer sat Chloe on the couch and took a few steps towards Maze. She looked so… confused. Which made him concerned.

Maze walked forward and brushed passed Lucifer to go to Chloe, who’d stood up at Maze’s strange behaviour. Maze circled around Chloe, eyeing her up and down, sniffing.

“She smells… different.” Maze moved back towards Lucifer.

“Excuse me?” Chloe sounded a little offended, but that wasn’t his concern right now.

“Different how Maze?”

“A little like… home.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Lucifer and Maze stood staring at each other, as though they were having some telepathic conversation. For all Chloe knew, they probably were.

“What’s going on Lucifer? Why is she… different?” Maze was getting worked up, and sounded slightly panicked.

“She’s one of us now.” Lucifer muttered darkly.

Maze looked back at Chloe, staring in awe for a moment then returning her gaze to her Master. “I understand.” With that, she turned and left the penthouse.

“Lucifer, what’s going on?” Chloe ventured after moments of tense silence.

Lucifer turned his head to look at her, his face blank. “It seems that something may have happened to you when you chose. I will need to speak to my brother about it.” He closed his eyes and upturned his head.

Chloe felt a strong breeze from behind her, and she turned to see if a window had been left open. She jumped back when she saw Amenadiel, who nodded his head at her in greeting.

“You called Lucifer?” He raised his head to greet his brother.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know why you’re here! What did He do to her?” Lucifer was barely concealing his rage. Chloe could feel the heat radiating off him. She stepped to him and placed her hand in his, looking up at his face, hoping her nearness would calm him. It seemed to have some effect. Lucifer’s shoulders eased from their tense position and he let out the breath she hadn’t been aware he was holding. She felt him lean down slightly and breathe in the scent of her hair.

Amenadiel hadn’t taken this scene in and looked at Chloe with what could have been amazement. “I now see what I didn’t before.”

Chloe looked up at Amenadiel. “And what’s that?”

She had met Lucifer’s brother at the auction, and had been instantly attracted to him. But seeing him now, she didn’t even feel a slight inclination. Instead, she actually didn’t like him at all. He had been cruel to Lucifer, as had the rest of his family, and she felt the need to protect Lucifer from the pain they’d caused him. Chloe instinctively angled her body so she was in front of Lucifer.

“You two. How fascinating you found her Lucifer. I should’ve realised then. That you had found yours.” Amenadiel had taken a few steps towards them.

Lucifer had placed his hands on Chloe’s arms to shift her aside and move towards his brother, now calm. “What’s happened to her Amenadiel?”

“I have a theory, but I will check with Father and come back.” He spread his wings and Chloe drew in a breath. She watched Amenadiel fly away and couldn’t help but be in awe.

“Show off. He knew you’d be watching.” Lucifer was walking to the bar to pour himself a drink.

Chloe felt a pang of sadness, knowing that she would never get to see Lucifer’s wings. He’d cut them off, and she knew him well enough now to know that a part of him regretted that rash decision. “I’m sure you were prettier.” She shrugged as she followed him.

He turned his head around to her and quirked an eyebrow. “ _Prettier_? I was the Morningstar. The brightest, the most glorious.”

“The vainest.” She deadpanned at him and he snorted. Chloe turned contemplative. “I wish I’d see you, just once.”

He looked solemnly at her, before rearranging his face into a scowl. “Once would have been it. Humans can’t handle anything divine. It’s too much for you all to handle.”

“Then why did Amenadiel let me see his wings?”

“Yes… I can only guess it was to see you go mad… or to test you.” He led her to the couch and they sat down together. Chloe looked up at him to find him leering at her. “I think we should have sex.”

“Lucifer! I just got out of the hospital - for a gunshot wound!”

“Yes, about that, perhaps you should take a look at it. I have a feeling it will have healed by now.”

Chloe lifted her shirt and removed the dressing. There was nothing but a faded scar. “What the… How did it heal so fast?” She looked to Lucifer for an answer. He was looking at anything but her. “Lucifer, what’s happening to me?”

He sighed and finally looked at her. “I need Amenadiel to confirm it from Dad, but I think… you and I are now… connected. You seem to have drawn energy from me, to heal yourself quicker. And Maze’s reaction to you...”

Chloe was horrified. _Had she hurt him?_ “I’m sorry, I didn’t meant to. Are you ok?”

Lucifer chuckled. “I’m fine darling, don’t be alarmed, didn’t feel a thing.” He leaned down and kissed her.

Chloe felt that electricity between them that had been there since she woke up in the hospital. It was incredible, like a fire that sparked at her lips and raced through igniting her whole body. She lifted a hand to his head and held him there, taking everything he would give her.

He pulled away gasping. “That’s why we should have sex.”

Chloe couldn’t agree more. She nodded her head and kissed him again. Lucifer lifted her up bridal style and carried her to sit on his bed. Although the fire was flaring through them, they took it painfully slow. Lucifer peeling off her clothing one piece at a time, kissing her all over. Chloe felt sparks everywhere he kissed and was drowning in her need for him. She returned the favour, pushing off his clothes as slowly as he had hers, kissing his skin as she went. He was burning hot. If she hadn’t known he was the Devil she would have thought he had a fever. She ran her hands over him, admiring how his muscles rippled under her soft touch and enjoying the small moans of encouragement he gave her. He took her mouth with his and eased her back to lay down, moving over her. Chloe wrapped one arm around his waist and raised the other to thread her fingers into his hair. She bent her legs, resting her feet on the bed, to cradle his body over her. Lucifer raised his head to watch her face as he entered her. Chloe kept her eyes locked on his, watching his eyes change from a lust filled black to his warm, inviting brown. She moaned as he began slowly rocking them, she raised her legs to wrap around him as they moved together. Sex with Lucifer had always been fantastic, but this? This was spectacular. Not only were they completely synchronised, but everywhere they touched tingled. That electricity between them pulsing from one into the other and back again, joining them together in some _divine_ way. She had done the right thing. Choosing him had brought them this. Given them something neither would have ever known of if she hadn’t.

Chloe could feel herself climbing to her peak. She looked up at Lucifer, knowing he could feel it too. “I love you.” She whispered to him.

He looked down at her in wander. “I love you.”

Chloe’s mind fractured as her body came. She felt wave after wave crash over her, leaving her depleted and exhausted, in the best possible way. She opened her eyes to see how Lucifer fared. He was trembling above her, head resting on her chest, using all his strength not to collapse onto her. Taking pity on him, she pulled him down onto his side and she turned to face him, their limbs tangled together, both breathing heavily.

“Well that was…” Chloe was struggling to find the right word to describe what had just occurred.

“My sentiments exactly love.”

Lucifer was staring at her in a way he never had before and her curiosity finally got the better of her. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you’re mine, and I can.” He grinned.

Chloe felt herself blush and cuddled her head into his chest to hide her reddening face.

She felt Lucifer’s chest rumble as he laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

As he felt Chloe fall asleep against is chest, Lucifer thought about what had just happened between them. He vaguely remembered hearing that one of his brothers once found a human he loved and they had some intense link thing. He hadn’t paid much attention at the time, he wished now that he had. He suspected that he and Chloe were somehow connected since she made her choice to be with him, but now, after the most incredible sex of his life, he was pretty sure they were all but one body.

He needed answers. Lucifer slipped out of the bed, being careful not to wake her, slipped on his robe and made his way to his bar to pour himself a drink. He felt Amenadiel arrive and turned expectantly. “Well, what did you find out?”

“My theory was correct. When she chose you, she tied her soul to yours. You two are _bonded_.” Amenadiel explained.

“Has she… Her light… Is it gone? Have I… condemned her?”

Amenadiel looked at him with understanding. “No Lucifer. She chose you, putting your needs above her own. A soul that pure cannot lose its light.”

Somewhat reassured, Lucifer was curious. “What’s the bond entail? How far will it go?”

“It will grow in strength over time. It’s unclear what abilities it will give you, but one thing is certain. When she dies, so will you, and you will both go to Hell.”

Lucifer winced at the thought of Chloe going to Hell.

Amenadiel continued on, seeing Lucifer’s unease. “She’ll be fine Lucifer. Father has a plan for her when you both return.” Amenadiel opened his wings in preparation to leave.

“Forgive me if I don’t find that reassuring.” Even though this did reassure him, he wasn’t about to let his brother know that. “Anything else I need to know?”

“Not that I’m aware of. I’ll let you know if Father has anything to pass on.”

“Yes, well, off you go. You’re dropping feathers all over my carpet.” Lucifer watched Amenadiel leave and walked to his piano.

His fingers began playing of their own accord, while he though over Amenadiel’s words. He’d said the bond would grow, and Lucifer wandered how strong their bond currently was. He let his mind empty then began searching for anything new. He didn’t have to wait long before he found it. He’d always physically felt her presence, it was a warm tingling that spread through his body when she was near, but it had somehow morphed into a gentle hum in the back of his mind. It was calm at the moment, and Chloe was in a restful sleep. He would have to take note of how it felt when she was awake.

Lucifer had never considered what his life would be like with someone beside him. A partner. He had his demons, sure, but he didn’t feel about them the way he did about Chloe. He tried to imagine her in Hell, and immediately shied away. He couldn’t get her out of this. She had chosen to be with him, so it was now up to Lucifer to make it liveable for her. He would create a new home for them to live in. He would make it bright. No dark wood or dimly lit corridors. But above all it would be quiet. He didn’t want her to hear the screams of the tortured souls. It would eventually break her and he couldn’t have that. Lucifer, King of Hell, would build a summer palace for his queen.

He had to tell her what Amenadiel had said, and when he did he wanted to give her something. A token to show her how much she meant to him. How honoured he felt that she had chosen to be by his side, even in the darkness, knowing what he was. _Perhaps this was how men felt when they proposed to women?_ The thought struck him. A ring. A ring for her to wear and look upon and know her worth to him. Chloe wearing his ring would also be a nice kick in the bollocks to Detective Douche if she saw him again! He leapt up from the piano and found his phone, scrolled through until he found the number of the jeweller who owed him a favour, and typed a quick text:

_Calling in my favour_

He returned to his piano, satisfied that his plans were underway. He checked the now familiar hum, and finding it still calm, let his fingers play.


	11. Finale

**Chapter 10**

Chloe awoke feeling well rested. A rare treat for her. She had been living in Lucifer’s penthouse for 3 days. 3 very intense, very pleasurable days and today she was going home. Chloe felt conflicted at the thought. She desperately wanted to be with Trixie again, but these days with Lucifer had been blissful. They had become comfortable, moving together as though they had been married for years. Cooking together, relaxing in front of the TV cuddled on the couch, taking leisurely baths together in his giant tub and spending their nights enjoying the pleasures of each other’s bodies. He had taught her how to listen to the hum between them, how to know what he was feeling, even how to communicate with him. She wasn’t very good at it, but she was getting better. Chloe heard Lucifer at his piano and sat up, stretching, preparing to get up. She felt for the hum and smiled as she felt him. He was happy. Even a little excited maybe? Pulling the sheet around her she padded her way to him and sank onto the piano stool, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Good morning love. Sleep well?”

Chloe turned up her head to look at him. “You know I did.”

He finished playing and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in for a kiss.

While he was kissing her, Lucifer’s other arm placed a small box on top of the piano. He broke away and nodded his head towards it. Chloe turned from him and noticed the box. It was turquoise with a white satin ribbon tied around it. Every girl knew where that box came from. Her heart started racing and her hand shook as she reached out to take it. He chuckled, snatching it out from under her hesitant hand. He opened the box and turned it to her to see.

It was a blood red ruby, oval, about the size of her thumb nail, surrounded by 2 rows of diamonds, on a white gold band. It was breathtaking. Chloe looked up at him, wide-eyed, trying to decipher what this meant.

He gazed down at her, eyes sparkling, looking determined. “What we have is stronger than any human marriage. We are bonded together for all time, because you, my precious Chloe, chose me. Knowing who I am and what you would be giving up, you chose me, and I cannot tell you how honoured and grateful I am. I will protect you, and cherish you, and love you, for all eternity.”

Chloe couldn’t stop the tears rolling down her face. _What could she say to that?_

Lucifer smiled down at her. She knew he could feel what she was feeling, and at this point she thought her heart was going to burst. He pulled the ring from the box and placed it on her finger. She was his, now and forever. Chloe threw her arms around him, clinging to him.

They broke apart and Lucifer continued. “Will you and Beatrice come live here… with me?”

Not needing any time to think on it, she nodded her head and burst out laughing.

He looked at her bemused. “What?”

“I’m imagining how Trixie’s going to take it.” She laughed again.

 

2 weeks later, Chloe and Trixie were settled into the penthouse. Maze had seen it as her duty to assist Trixie in decorating her new room, since the small human was now her Master’s adopted spawn.

Trixie was ecstatic that Lucifer was to be her step-father. Lucifer had begun accepting the enthusiastic hugs from her, and even on occasion, returned them. He also seemed to take it upon himself to cheer her up when she was feeling upset about her dad being in jail. Chloe watched as he warmed to her daughter, accepting her as his own.

 

A year passed and the bond between Lucifer and Chloe grew stronger, to the point where they could talk to each other with their thoughts. This came in useful on cases where they didn’t want suspects to hear their conversations, or when Trixie tried to play them into getting what she wanted. So it came as a surprise when Lucifer felt that Chloe was hiding something from him. He found her in Trixie’s room, putting away clothes.

“What’s wrong?”

Chloe turned to look at him, confused. “Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?”

Lucifer took 2 strides towards her, grabbing her by the upper arms. “Please Chloe, don’t hide from me.”

Feeling the worry coming from Lucifer, Chloe relented. She smiled at him and placed a hand on his cheek. “You’re going to be a dad.”

“Wh… what?” For a moment, he stared at her, uncomprehending, not breathing.

 

Lucifer sat on the bench watching. He loved watching them. They were so innocent and carefree. He had been amazed when Chloe told him she was pregnant. He had never understood why humans felt the need to procreate. But as he watched Chloe’s belly swell, growing his child, he became awed. Something inside him, that had laid dormant, suddenly came to life. When he watched his son come into the world, he had felt all powerful. Lucifer had raised his son to the sky to show his father what he’d made, feeling so proud and all powerful. But when the little creature began squawking he pulled him into his chest. This tiny little being needed warmth, and protection. 2 things the King of Hell could definitely provide. Now here he was, 2 years later, watching his children, as Beatrice was his as well, play in the park. An almost teenage girl, looking like an equal mix of her parents, and a toddler, who looked the image of his father, running and squealing, having fun. He did not know the fate of his children. His son’s especially concerned him, even with Chloe’s assurances that their son was 50/50 darkness and light.

 

When Trixie brought home her first serious boyfriend, Lucifer made it his mission to discover the poor boy’s deepest, darkest secrets. He all but tied the kid to the rack to torture him when Chloe called a halt. Luckily he was a genuinely nice boy, and some years later, Trixie married him. Once married, Trixie had revealed the family secret about her step dad. Having once been a victim to Lucifer’s inquisition, Trixie’s husband wasn’t all that surprised.

Chloe and Lucifer watched their son grow up, watching his talents appear in time. Like his father, he had the ability to charm information out of people, and was very popular. His gentle nature and natural empathy came from his mother. When he was old enough to understand, they told him about Lucifer and who he was.

 

When Chloe became too sick to be at home, Lucifer stayed by her side in the hospital, refusing to leave her. When he felt her slipping away, he called their children and grandchildren to her side to say goodbye. They had agreed that Lucifer should go first, so he would be there waiting for her when she arrived. Maze gave him the single feather she had kept from his wings.

“I will see you soon my love.” He whispered to her, kissed her forehead and without another thought, he and Maze disappeared.

 

Chloe awoke suddenly. As her vision cleared she began to make out a face above her. Lucifer. He was smiling warmly at her.

“Hello my love. Welcome home.”


End file.
